Thoughts
by illuminatus101
Summary: Set after Battle of Hogwarts. Harry takes stock of his life. One-shot until I find a good plot. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything.**

To say that he was unhappy, was an understatement. To say that he was utterly confused would not be an exaggeration. Defeating his greatest enemy should bring forth a feeling of weightlessness and satisfaction. Then why was he feeling like there was nothing left to live for. Seriously, his whole life had practically revolved around Voldemort, like that was the only goal in his life. Since he was eleven he had been ushered onto the battlefield by his delightfully helpful headmaster. And now when he had killed Voldemort, what could he do. As he sat by the Black lake, surprisingly undisturbed by adoring fans under his invisibility cloak (Ignotus was a genius), he was beginning to take stock of his life and frankly, he was not pleased. All his life, he had been living up to the expectations of abusive relatives, jealous friends, childish, grudge holding, greasy teachers, adoring fan girls/girlfriend, manipulative old men and the wizarding world in general.

Such were the depressing thoughts of 'the boy who lived', 'the chosen one', and now 'master of death' –_Harry Potter_. Of course he had a right to be unhappy. Relatives supposed to care for him had hated him, his mother's supposed best friend, made his life hell because of a stupid grudge, his first human friend had betrayed him again and again, when he needed him the most, had betrayed him out of sheer jealousy, Hermione who constantly nagged him to work hard on his studies, couldn't bear it when he actually was good at something because he was better than her. Professor McGonagall had been a wonderfully _helpful _Head of House. And how could he forget Albus Dumbledore, who had prevented him from having a loving family, lied to him about things he had a right to know, and if he had known them his Godfather would have been alive. Because of him he had felt pain, abuse, neglect, frustration, loneliness. The wizarding community had expected him to save their backs when he was praised one instance and called a liar at their own convenience. God knows they would try to hail him as future dark lord next. Even Ginny, of whom he had thought on what were supposed to be his final moments, didn't seem to be so wonderful now. She had practically admitted to him at Dumbledore's funeral that she liked him for being the Boy who lived and that he was happy hunting Voldemort. She had used Dean to gain Harry's attention. Harry wondered, why he hadn't thought of it, when he had first heard her words. She had never gotten over her ridiculous fan-girl obsession after all. The people he had trusted always trusted had betrayed him countless times. But enough was enough. He had relieved the world from Voldemort, and he was free. He wouldn't take it anymore. He was leaving.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING.**

Harry stood up very suddenly. He needed a new life. A life where no one would identify him by his various titles, But as Harry a 17 year old teenager, a normal human being like all the others. For that he knew that he had to get out of the wizarding world, or he would never get peace. He needed to plan. But first he needed to get out of this place. This wasn't home any more. Harry was suffocating. He started running and collided with somebody, and the cloak slipped of him.

'Harry, where are you going?', said a surprised voice which belonged to a certain redhead ex-girlfriend of his.

Harry felt his blood turn cold. The sight of Ginny was no longer comforting to him. As he looked around, he saw that Molly Weasley was also with her. Internally Harry was panicking. He didn't know why as he saw the two women he once loved, he felt trapped. When Harry didn't answer Ginny said that she wanted to talk to him and holding his hand pulled him towards the castle. Before he knew he was inside an empty classroom.

'You did it Harry! You defeated You-know-who. You finally took revenge on the fact that he had made my first year in Hogwarts hell. I am so happy.'

Harry just stared at her blankly.

'What's the matter Harry? Why aren't you happy? Don't you know what this means? Now we can start are life together.'

'You are right Ginny. We can be together now. Away from this wizarding world, from this fame. We will marry and by a small house in a secluded place and live happily. And of course visit our friends and family.'

'What do you mean away from this fame, I mean the wizarding world,' Ginny said her face falling ever so slightly.

'You know Ginny how much I hate my fame. I don't want fans and the press to bother me day and night.'

Now it was Ginny's turn to look at Harry blankly.

'What's the matter Ginny? Why aren't you happy? Don't you know what this means? Now we can start are life together.'

'You mean that you want to get away from your fame and honour?'

'Of course Ginny. Don't you know me at all?' said Harry. 'So silly of me. I had forgotten that you were so smitten by the _Boy Who Lived _that you didn't have the time to know me,' continued Harry coldly.

'What are you saying Harry? You know how much I love you'

'Love,' laughed Harry. 'You say you love me. Using poor Dean Thomas to gain my attention is love? You yourself told me that you liked me because I was the _Boy Who Lived _and was happy hunting Voldemort. Happy hunting Voldemort! YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE! YOU GET ANGRY AT ME BECAUSE I DIDN'T CONSULT YOU WHEN I THOUGHT VOLDEMORT WAS POSSESSING ME. YOU USE OTHER BOYS TO GAIN MY ATTENTION, NOT TAKING INTO ACCOUNT THERE FEELINGS. YOU DO NOT LOVE ME! YOU ARE JUST THE SAME ELEVEN YEAR OLD FAN-GIRL WHO IS OBSSESED WITH THE IDEA OF MARRYING THE BOY WHO LIVED. YOU MAKE ME SICK.'

'Harry please calm down. Why are you talking like this? How does it matter to us, how Dean Thomas feels. Wasn't he just a tool, so that we could be together as we are destined to be? Don't you see the picture? Ron marries Hermione, I marry you and we become one big happy Weasley family. We are soul mates Harry. You are just tired after the battle. You should take some rest and the stupid thoughts will be driven out of your mind. I will marry you and it will teach Hermione and the other girls that they do not deserve you and it was useless to spend time with you when we could be together,' said Ginny decisively not in the least fazed by his words or tone.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. 'Ginerva Molly Weasley. I am not going to marry you. You are not my soulmate. So don't waste your time filling your mind with such nonsense. I am leaving the wizarding world.' With this Harry turned around.

Ginny raised her wand to stop him. Harry saw this with the corner of his eye. In a second he had disarmed her. He took her wand snapped it into to and without a word went away leaving a crying Ginny behind.

**How was it? Good or Bad please review. And a big thanks to Hpobssesed7 my first reviewer! **


End file.
